


Le perversioni del fantasma

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Maledetto dalla volpe [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.Prompt: NARUTO	Naruto Uzumaki /Obito Uchiha	In cui Obito rimane incastrato in un muro dalla vita in su in una stanza e dalla vita in giú in un'altra e Naruto ne approfittaFantasy!AU
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Maledetto dalla volpe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450543
Kudos: 2





	Le perversioni del fantasma

Le perversioni del fantasma

"Trovo veramente assurdo che credano ancora alle case infestate" pensò Obito, la tuta in lattice bianca che indossava aderiva al suo corpo e brillava alla luce della luna. S’infiltrò all’interno di una finestra spaccata dell’antica villa e, accesa la torcia, si guardò intorno.

"Trovo ancora più assurdo che abbiano permesso ai miei colleghi di farla franca. Hanno perso i progetti rubati della nuova arma dando la colpa ad un fantasma dispettoso. Avrebbero dovuto essere puniti, invece niente"

I colori vivaci delle pareti erano desaturati nell'oscurità, ridotti a superfici scure che si susseguivano ininterrotte. I motivi sui tappeti erano un disegno persiano astratto indecifrabile e in qualche modo intimidatorio. "Ora tocca a me recuperarli. Probabilmente volevano usare questo posto abbandonato come covo e si sono spaventati, scappando via e lasciando tutto qui, quando qualche soffitto ha dato segno di cedimento".

Pattugliò i corridoi, più di una decina di porte erano allineate lungo le pareti e vi erano scale che scendevano nell’oscurità o salivano verso un fatiscente secondo piano. Trovò uno studio e vi si addentrò, frugando.

"Fortunatamente quasi tutte le porte sono chiuse a chiave, quindi le posso escludere. Altrimenti ci avrei messo una vita, sono praticamente ovunque" si disse. I cigolii del legno intorno ai suoi passi sembravano a volte i bassi gemiti di un ragazzino. Cercando aprire una porta la maniglia diede un cigolio che sembrava un gemito sensuale.

Obito fece una smorfia e, notando che non si apriva, si allontanò scuotendo la testa in un corridoio più lungo, fiancheggiato da dozzine di statue in ebano che rappresentavano delle figure femminili e voluttuose. I loro volti ammiccavano, avevano delle lunghe gambe lisce, i corpi ignudi e le loro posizioni erano sensuali.

Notò che una parete sembrava di un nero più oscuro, si avvicinò e la sua figura candida vi si contrappose. La raggiunse, posandovi una mano, sembrava muoversi, qualcosa lo risucchiò.

La torcia cadde a terra, spegnendosi.

Obito gridò, dimenando le gambe, premette le mani contro la parete sentendola molle e urlò nuovamente per la frustrazione.

«Che diamine sta succedendo?!» sbraitò, inghiottito dalla parete, bloccato a metà tra due stanze. La parte superiore, che era passata, andava dalla testa al busto, braccia comprese, mentre dalla vita in giù era rimasto nell’altra.

Dalla melma venivano gorgoglii estatici, Obito li coprì nuovamente con le sue urla infastidite.

Un sinistro rumore sferragliante, seguito da dei pesanti passi provennero dall’altra parte.

Obito s’immobilizzò, col battito cardiaco accelerato, sentendo qualcosa strisciare su di lui all’altezza dei suoi glutei e il rumore farsi più vicino.

"Che sia la stessa strana melma che ha completamente avviluppato il muro a toccarmi?" si chiese. Gridò, mentre la sua tuta iniziava a stringere con sempre maggiore pressione. Cercò di urlare, ma la melma gli colò sulla blocca, solidificandosi in un bavaglio. Mugugnò, incapace di muoversi ancora, la tuta all’altezza dei suoi glutei si aprì a rosa, mostrando la pelle nuda solo di quest’ultimi.

Gli occhi di Obito erano l’unica cosa che si muoveva furiosamente, in essi si leggeva il puro terrore.

Sentì delle dita morbide iniziare ad accarezzare la sua pelle nuda, deglutì a vuoto, mentre la fessura tra i suoi glutei veniva allargata. Serrò gli occhi, trattenendo le lacrime, mentre due dita iniziarono a farsi spazio in lui provocandogli fastidio e bruciore, susseguito da delle fitte di dolore.

«Io sono il padrone del castello. Sono morto nel fiore degli anni per mano di quegli stolti dei sudditi. Non apprezzavano gli esperimenti che facevo sulle giovani fanciulle, non capivano che la bellezza e la magia hanno un prezzo» disse una voce maschile. Era giovanile, ma sembrava provenire da lontano, simile al soffitto del vento.

Le dita si fecero sempre più numerose e invadenti all’interno del prigioniero.

Obito cercò inutilmente di dimenarsi, ma il lattice liscio lo teneva saldamente imprigionato ed era rimasto bloccato nella parete coi glutei, ora nudi, leggermente sollevati e la testa più verso il basso.

"Perché improvvisamente mi sento così intorpidito? Non riesco più a pensare lucidamente. Il mio intero essere si sta quietando, come se il terrore si fosse tramutato in qualcosa d’altro. Il dolore sta lasciando spazio al piacere, è come una droga che provoca rapida assuefazione" pensò, iniziando a diventare umido. "L’euforia si sta facendo spazio dentro di me. Non sono più il padrone delle mie emozioni".

«Io mi chiamo Naruto, ma tu imparerai a chiamarmi ‘mio signore adorato’» disse lo spettro. La tuta candida di Obito assorbì in parte la sostanza nera della parete diventando metà di un colore e metà dell’altro. Si trasformò a sua volta in una sostanza ora dura e riflettente, ora molle e mobile.

Naruto entrò all’interno di Obito ed iniziò a spingersi in lui. La tuta lasciò andare l’intimità del prigioniero, ora a sua volta eccitata.

«Mmmmh… Mmmmnhhh…» gorgogliò Obito da dietro il bavaglio. Il fantasma continuò a prenderlo e la spia venne, le braccia bloccate ai lati del corpo e la testa reclinata in avanti.


End file.
